


Don't.

by Gallavich4life



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich4life/pseuds/Gallavich4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was going through Mickeys mind during 3x12</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't.

"I didn't come here for you."

Mickeys heart sank as he heard Ian say that. 'Yes he did.' Mickey thought.

Ian turned around to walk out of there. When he heard Mickey say

"Don't."

Ian turned around and looked at Mickey.

"Don't what?" Ian said.

Mickey thought about million things to say.

'Don't go. I love you. Lets be together. Just don't leave me here with an abusive father, a pregnant wife and a broken heart. We'll be more than fuck buddies. Just don't go!'

but all that could come out was tears and a

"Just..."

Ian looked at Mickey, smiled and left.

'Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fucking fuck! I'm a fucking pussy! Why didn't i say all that?! Fuck! I fucking lost him!' Mickey thought rubbing his hands on his face and eyes.

"That all you're gonna say to him? You're a fucking pussy!" Mandy said leaning on the wall board and then walking away.

'Fuck! She's right! I'm a fucking pussy! For fucks sake! What is wrong with me?!' Mickey thought laying down on his bed and just crying his eyes out for hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u liked it! Sorry it was so short. Follow me on tumblr: gallavich4life. Do tell me if there's any spelling mistakes.


End file.
